Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to methods for blending resembling blocks and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Block blending techniques may be used to eliminate camera noise, to smooth images, and for other purposes. However, it requires an excessive capacity for computation to blend all neighboring blocks for each block. Thus, methods for blending resembling blocks and apparatuses using the same are introduced to reduce the required computation.